


The Game

by hana_ginkawa



Series: Fate - A Collection of Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale Drabbles [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: Another old oneshot drabble about Miroku and Sango this time.





	The Game

The wandering hand. The warning glare. The game neither would tire of.

Much to the dismay of their neighbors.

Amber eyes would roll, girlish chuckles drowning his snort as the slap heard 'round the world made known its reoccurrence.

With their journey finished, their promises kept, the true depths of their characters glimmered.

His conniving advances, her coyish glances set the tone for the rest of their time together.

The girl and her hanyou (keh!) continued crossing time, much to his dismay.

The one resurrected to rest, the one despised destroyed.

The taijiya and her monk living happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
